


got the green light, got a little fight

by fleurting



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just kissed me."</p><p>"Yeah, well, it's the only way I know how to shut you up, so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	got the green light, got a little fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> You said in your request that you would like some fix-it fic of these two either after or as an alternative version of the finale. I went with an alternative version of the finale in which mostly everything is the same except that Red and Kitty move to Florida as originally planned. I hope you like it!
> 
> All the love in the world to Sharon who looked over this despite being extremely busy. Title taken from Read My Mind by The Killers.

Jackie sighed inwardly as Fez kissed her. He wasn’t _bad_ at it necessarily. It was just...different. His lips were smooth, similar to her own, and not at all like Michael’s, whose lips had always tasted slightly like the cherry chapstick he bought because he liked the taste of it, or Steven’s, whose lips were almost guaranteed to be chapped. She had liked that about him, how his body seemed to reflect his personality. The chapped lips, the calluses on his hands, the way it always sent a shiver up her spine whenever his skin hands would touch her, so different to the smoothness of her own body. 

She opened her eyes, glancing around the basement, but not taking her lips away from Fez’s. Usually she could make out for hours without getting bored but as she sat there, more letting Fez kiss her than really actively participating and kissing him back, she found herself becoming restless. It wasn’t a bad kiss, it was just, there was nothing special about it. There wasn’t any spark or heat or _anything_. It felt kind of like the kisses she shared with so called boyfriends back when she was younger, when being someone’s boyfriend or girlfriend basically meant playing with them at recess for a week until you eventually got bored of each other. She’d kissed one or two of those boyfriends, a brief, barely touching exchange. That was what this felt like. It wasn’t like she felt like all the blood inside her body had turned into gasoline and every time Hyde touched or kissed her he lit a match.

She quickly tried to shake off that train of thought as a voice in the back of her mind that sounded suspiciously like Donna reprimanded her. It was normal to compare your ex-boyfriends to your new one though, wasn’t it? She hummed into Fez’s mouth without meaning to, causing him to pull away from her. His lips were slightly tinted and his eyes wide and excited. She sighed as she took in his hopeful expression, knowing she couldn’t try and drag this out any longer. She wasn’t that cruel. 

“Look, Fez---”

“Jackie, I---” 

They both looked at each other and laughed awkwardly. 

“You go,” Jackie smiled, trying to start off on the right foot. 

“No, no,” Fez shook his head, “You first.”

Jackie furrowed her eyebrows. “You sure?” Fez only nodded so she shrugged. “Okay, then. Look, Fez,” she sighed, “Listen, you are a _great_ guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. But this, it just…”

“Isn’t working?” Fez finished for her, smiling slightly. 

“Yes!” Jackie exclaimed, sighing in relief. “Exactly.”

“Whew,” Fez said, dramatically, “I thought I was the only one. But why not? You are very attractive, I am very attractive. We should be perfect together!”

The corner of Jackie’s mouth twitched up, forming a semblance of a smile. “That’s not how it works, Fez. Sometimes people just don’t work, no matter how attractive they both are. Look at me and Michael, for example.”

Fez nodded seriously. “Mmm, yes, this is true. I just can’t believe it. I wanted you for so long and now that I got you, it’s like, kapoof,” he mimed something exploding with his hands, “all gone! No feelings at all.”

“Well, maybe what you really liked is the chase, Fez, and not actually me.”

“Ah,” Fez said, smiling at this newfound information, but his expression quickly transformed into a frown. “But what about you? You never needed to chase me, I was always around!”

Jackie narrowed her eyes, saying, “I know.” Fez giggled nervously. 

“I don’t know,” Jackie sighed, sinking back into the couch. “There just wasn’t any spark, y’know? There weren’t fireworks. Not like there was with---” she quickly cut herself off, glancing over at Fez who was looking at her like he knew exactly what, or who, she was about to say. 

“Jackie, Jackie, Jackie,” Fez said, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “You still love Hyde.”

“I do _not_ still love Steven.” 

“Shh, shh, yes, yes you do,” Fez said, pulling her closer towards his chest and patting her hair. “It’s okay. That’s why there weren’t any fireworks,” he waved his hands, though it looked like more jazz hands that anything near fireworks. 

“You never stopped loving Hyde. You just moved all that love onto me.” 

The more Jackie thought about it, the more it made sense. She always knew deep down, deep, deep, _deep_ down, that she still felt something for Steven. She just never allowed herself to acknowledge it. It would hurt too much. But if Fez could see it, maybe she wasn’t as good at hiding it as she thought.

“Oh, Fez,” she groaned, leaning her head on his shoulder. “What am I going to do?” 

She looked up at Fez and leaned back, wary of the glint in his eye.

\--- 

"Michael," Jackie sang his name, putting her head against his arm and looking up at him. She giggled. "Hi." 

"Uh, hey, Jackie," Kelso replied, bemused, turning to look incredulously at Donna who only shrugged in response. 

"Why didn't we stay together, Michael?" Jackie said, sounding forlorn. "We would've had the most beautiful babies. Not like that ol' plain one you have now." 

"Jackie!" Kelsi gasped, affronted.

"What?" Jackie asked, defensive, not knowing what she had said. Her eyes lit up as she spotted a can in Donna's hand. "Is that a beer?" 

Donna glanced down at her hand and back up at Jackie warily. "Well, yeah..."

Jackie reached out, grabbing the drink from Donna's grasp and gulping it down. She chugged it so fast that when she finally finished (with a burp and a giggle) Kelso was staring in awe and even Donna looked somewhat impressed.

"Damn, Jackie! I didn't know you had it in you!" 

"Yeah, Jackie," Donna grinned, "Where'd that come from?"

"I'm a woman of many talents, Donna."

Kelso smirked. "That's true. She is." Donna punched him in the arm. 

"Ooh!" Jackie exclaimed, spotting Fez leaning over the cooler and extracting a bottle. "Gimme!" 

Thirty minutes later found Jackie and Kelso competing over who could shotgun a beer the fastest while Fez and Donna egged them on. 

"The hell is this?" Hyde asked, sidling up to Donna and gesturing with his own can to the scene unfolding before them. 

"I have no idea," Donna replied, shaking her head in amazement. "But I think she's finally lost it!" She said, voice full of glee. 

Hyde took a step back and studied her, quickly coming to the conclusion she was well on her way to being as intoxicated as Jackie and Kelso currently were. 

Hyde looked over at Jackie and heaved a sigh. “Jackie. Can I talk to you for a sec?”

Jackie immediately stopped smiling and looked sadly into her beer. “But…” she trailed off, frowning as she shook the can and realizing there was nothing left inside. She shrugged. “Eh, whatever.” 

Hyde gently grabbed her by the elbow, leading her away from the group and over to the stairs. “What’s up with you?” He asked, waving his free hand up and down the length of her body. “I have never seen you drink this much. Like, ever.” 

Jackie's face immediately changed from from happy-giggly drunk into angry drunk. Hyde stepped back involuntarily, a sense of oh shit washing over him. 

"Why do you care? You know what, no, Steven, you don't get to care. You decided that when you stopped caring about me." 

"Hey, wait a minute, I never---"

"God, I am so stupid. You are such an asshole. And yet I still care about you. I don't want to care about you. I don't want to still love you. I _want_..." She trailed off, seeming to realize what she had said. She stared up at him in horror of what she had just admitted before quickly spinning around and running away. 

"Jackie, wait!" Hyde called, going after her, but was stopped by Red. 

"Steven!" Red said happily, clapping a hand on Hyde's shoulder. 

"Yeah, hey, Red," Hyde replied, distracted, looking over Red's shoulder but only seeing the kitchen door swinging and no sign of Jackie. 

"Now, Steven," Red sighed, his voice changing into a more serious tone, causing Hyde to give him his full attention.

"You know you're... Well, like you're a son to me and Kitty." 

The words seemed almost like they were past painful for him to get out and any other time Hyde would've been enjoying it, but his mind was other places. Like through the kitchen door. 

"Anyway, well," Red ran a hand over his nonexistent hair. "Aw, hell," he exclaimed, shoving an envelope at Hyde's chest. 

"What's this?" Hyde asked, opening the envelope. "You're giving me the _house_?" Hyde asked incredulously as his eyes scanned the document. 

"But why me? What about Laurie?" Hyde asked, confused but flattered, immensely grateful.

Red raised an eyebrow. "Do _you_ know where she is?" 

"Ah," Hyde nodded. "No, I do not. What about Eric?" 

Red looked at him incredulously. "You think we're stupid enough to leave a house in the hands of that dumbass?"

Hyde tipped his head in agreement. "I mean...I don't know what to say, man." 

"Don't say anything," Red insisted, looking terrified at the thought of Hyde expressing any emotion. 

"Well, thanks, Red." 

"No problem, kid," Red said, smiling slightly. 

Hyde reached out his hand and Red took it, shaking it for a few seconds before muttering "Oh, what the hell," and pulling Hyde in for a brief hug. 

"We never speak of this again," Red narrowed his eyes at Hyde as he pulled away.

Hyde smirked. "Noted." 

Red nodded, satisfied, clapping a hand on Hyde's shoulder one more time before walking off. 

Hyde went after Jackie but she was nowhere to be found. He thought he spotted a glimpse of her a couple of times but it wasn't until it was almost midnight when he finally found her. 

"Hey," he said, standing beside her, close enough that if one of them moved even slightly their shoulders would brush. 

Jackie's eyes widened but she quickly recovered, flipping her hair and smiling. "Hey. Can you believe what Donna's wearing? It's like she does it on purpose just to get to me." 

Hyde didn't see anything wrong with what she was wearing but hey, what did he know? 

"Jackie," Hyde started but was cut off by the sound of everyone yelling.

"Ten!" 

"Ooh, it's starting!" Jackie beamed. 

"Nine, eight, seven!" 

Hyde shook his head, taking a swig of his beer. 

At the count of three, Hyde slipped his arm around Jackie's waist. She turned to him, surprised and as the clock struck twelve he pressed his lips to hers. It was like there fireworks going off, thought that very well could be the case considering the holiday. There was no mistaking the heat he felt though, or the relief when she cautiously began to respond. 

He kept kissing her, chasing the taste of alcohol and strawberry lip balm with his tongue. He sat down his drink somewhere, never opening his eyes or pulling away from her, and places his hands on her hips, digging in slightly, grinning as she gasps into his mouth. 

She pulled away first, resting her forehead against his. He could feel the heat of her breath fanning across his face. She ran her hands down his chest before straightening up and pulling back. 

"You just kissed me," Jackie said, sounding awed, but he could detect a hint of happiness there too.

"Yeah, well," Hyde replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's the only way I know how to shut you up, so." He shrugged. 

Jackie sighed. "Steven," she started.

Hyde swiftly interrupted. Look, I still... I mean I... Dammit, I'm not drunk enough for this. I just..." Hyde trailed off, unable to form the words. 

"Steven, I don't," Jackie said, shaking her head, unable to follow his train of thought. 

"Me too, alright?" Hyde snapped, before deflating and repeating it, softly this time, looking into Jackie's eyes. "Me too." 

A while later all of the gang, even Eric, is sitting in the circle, Jackie perched in Hyde's lap and kissing him every few minutes, making the others groan. She was in the midst of one of those kisses when she gasped, pulling away. 

"I don't have a place to live!" Jackie said, horrified. 

"What?" Donna asked, brows furrowing. "Don't you and Fez still have like a year left on your lease?" 

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You don't live with an ex, _Donna_. God, it's like I've taught you nothing." 

Hyde piped up, all false nonchalance. "You can stay with me." 

"Really?" Jackie asked softly, turning to look at him in awe. She then narrowed her eyes at him, wary. "I am _not_ living in a car, Steven." 

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Red and Mrs. Forman left me the house," he said, grinning at Eric. 

"Aw, Steven," Jackie replied, hugging him and burrowing her head into his neck.

Across from them, Eric was outraged. "What?" He screeched. "Why didn't they leave it to me?" 

"Maybe because you abandoned them to go to a completely different continent on the other side of the world?" Donna said, shrugging and blinking innocently when Eric looked at her with a betrayed expression. 

"Also," Hyde laughed, "because you're a dumbass." 

Eric opened his mouth to object but was interrupted by Kelso saying, "Guys! Look what I can do!" 

Sometime during their conversation Kelso and Fez had gotten up and gone over to the space behind the couch. Kelso was standing on his head, Fez holding his legs. As soon as everyone still in the circle looked over to him Kelso started wobbling, losing his balance, and falling over. He kicked his legs as he fell down, one of his legs lifting up and kicking Fez in the nuts, causing Fez to sink down onto the ground, clutching at his crotch and whimpering while everyone laughed at him.


End file.
